IT operations are an important aspect of most organizations. Many organizations use a data center including multiple racks or clusters of servers to provide network communication, application, and data storage capabilities. A top of rack (TOR) switch interfaces with the servers to control traffic with and/or between the servers. Oversubscription can occur when the TOR switch can receive packets or frames faster than it can process and supply the packets to the servers.